Pillow
by Crystalangel554
Summary: Gray and Natsu were forced to sleep in a tent together. I wonder how it would turn out? Warning; Some swearing( two swear words but still counts? I'm just gonna put the rating to T just in case..) and Gratsu.


**Hello! Yes that's right, this is a new story! Woohoo! I got this idea while lazing around on my bed with my huge amount of pillows! I just loves pillows~ Also, there are some swearing. Not a very big fan for swearing but why not?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Isn't it sad that I can't own FT? *sniff***

**….**

It all started with a small witty insult that turned into a giant magic fight. It ended with Erza punching the living daylight out of both Natsu and Gray. But oh no, that was not enough for the mighty Titania! She wanted them to sleep in the same tent together for a night, which explains why they were currently sitting opposite of each other and glaring at the other boy with such hate.

"I hate you." Gray said without breaking eye contact with the dragon slayer.

"I hate you more." Natsu countered back.

"I hate you so much I wanna kill myself from just sitting here with you!" Gray almost shouted.

"I hate you so much I could DIE from just knowing you exist!" Natsu shouted.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I WANNA KILL YOU WITH A PIECE OF GRASS!" the raven shouted even louder.

"SHUT UP OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" Erza yelled from the tent beside them.

"Y-yes sir!" they said in unison and saluted even though she couldn't see them.

They continued to glare at each other after that in silence. Soon, it was midnight but yet those two boys were still glaring at each other. They looked like they were about to collapse but whenever their eyes were close to closing, they would force them open again.

"You're about to fall asleep soon, I can feel it." Natsu broke the silence and smirked despite how tired he was.

"Says the guy who looks like he would fall over any second." The raven scowled.

A few seconds passed and both boys suddenly fell forward at the same time. They had fallen asleep.

….

(In Natsu's dream)

_He was in a city made of food and not a person was in sight. A sign was in front of him and it read '__**Food city, feel free to eat all you want**__'. He grinned and ran inside the city to explore before eating everything in sight. _

_Everywhere he went, there were building made of foods. A building of chicken wings, the leaning tower of pizza, the road he was walking on was made of fried fish and there was a giant sushi restaurant..made of sushi._

_"Look at all those foods!" he exclaimed and started to drool. "What should I eat first?" _

_He then spotted a pond made of ice-cream. Although he wasn't a fan of cold food, this was ice-cream he was talking about! Everyone loves ice-cream! EVERYONE! Including Natsu!_

_"ICE-CREAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and ran towards it with a spoon he got out of nowhere. _(It's a dream, remember?)

_He ate and ate before finally resting beside the candy grass next to the ice-cream pond. "That was good….But why does my back feel so cold?" he asked out loud but then decided to ignore it, thinking it was from eating too much ice-cream._

_He then sat up and picked up a candy grass to eat. But when he ate it, a gummy worm came out of nowhere and smacked him. "MY EGGS WERE IN THERE!" it yelled before rising up a giant knife._

…

The pinkette's eye shot open and he saw that he was in a tent. "Oh, it was just a dream…phew! I'm never eating gummy worms again!" he laughed and tried to sit up.

He frowned when he couldn't and felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. "What?" he turned his head and saw none other than Gray Fullbuster _hugging_ him from behind. "HOLY S-" he quickly covered his mouth in fear of waking Erza up.

"Holy shit…" he whispered and blushed. He then elbowed Gray in the stomach in hopes of waking him up and maybe giving him a giant bruise.

(In Gray's dream)

_He was having the time of his life, eating all the shave ice he could. There were different kinds of flavour everywhere! _

_He was about to eat a red coloured shave ice when it suddenly grew arms and punched him in the stomach._

_…_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled and shot up.

"That'll teach you to hug me in your sleep!" Natsu yelled before realizing what they both had done.

"What?! Me?! Hug y-" Gray was in the middle of shouting when the dragon slayer covered his mouth.

"Hush! Do you wanna wake Erza up?!" he whispered harshly.

The raven shivered from just the thought of waking the demon in a girl's body up.

"I'll take that as a no.." Natsu withdraw his hand and made a disgusted face. "Eww! You drooled on my hand!"

"That what you get for elbowing me in the stomach! I was having the best dream ever until you did that! And what was that about me hugging you?! I would NEVER do that EVER!" he whispered angrily.

"Well, you did! I feel so violated.." the pinkette sniffed and scooted away from the ice mage. "You pervert!"

"Wh-wha.." Gray blushed and punched him in the head. "It was just an accident!"

"No it wasn't! You were trying to molest me!" the pinkette scooted even further away from the raven.

"Why you little…" Gray growled and jumped on him. "I WAS NOT TRYING TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" he yelled and started choking him.

"AHHHH! ERA HELPPPPPPP! RAPPPPPPPPPPPEEE!" Natsu cried and tried to push Gray off him.

"WHAT?!" Erza came running inside the tent in her night gown. "Who was trying to rape who?!"

"Gray was trying to r-"

Gray punched him in the face. "I was not! It was an accident!"

The red head sighed and shook her head "You two are a weird couple, you know that?"

THAT made the two boys stop what they were doing.

"WHAT?! We are NOT a couple!" Natsu blushed and pointed to Gray. "You think I would want to go out with HIM?!"

Erza rolled her eyes "yes, but.." a dark aura surrounded her suddenly, "Do NOT wake me up again, you hear?!"

"Y-yes sir…" Gray whimpered while Natsu bowed down and apologized again and again.

"Good!" and with that, she stormed back to her tent, leaving the two mages alone once again.

They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Soo…" Natsu broke the silence.

"That hurts..." Gray complained and crossed his arm.

The pinkette rolled his eyes "Duh! Elbowing someone in the stomach is SUPPOSED to hurt!"

"I meant what you said just now!"

That took the dragon slayer back "W-what?"

"When you said you wouldn't want to go out with me, it hurts!" he glared at him.

"W-what are you trying to say..?" Natsu blushed.

Gray rolled his eyes "I'm trying to say that I wanna go out with you, baka."

"W-wha..B-but you hate me!" he stammered and his face turned even redder. "You said that just now!"

The raven shrugged "I lied, so what?"

"So what?! Y-you.." the pinkette huffed and turned away from him. "I-I'm going back to sleep!"

He went over to his sleeping bag and flopped down on it. He was about to fall back asleep again when he felt someone's arm wrapped around his waist.

His eyes widened "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hugging you, duh." Gray replied nonchalantly.

"You're saying it like it's the most normal thing to do in the world!"

"It's perfectly normal for someone to hug their _boyfriend_."

Natsu felt his face turned red again "WHAT?! I never said I would be your boyfriend!"

"You also didn't say no." the raven smirked. "Now, go back to sleep. I'm tired and you're comfortable."

"Pervert stripper! Let me go!" the pinkette tried to break free from his grip.

"No way. Like I said, you're comfortable. Kind of like a pillow actually." He tightened his grip and buried his head in the other's hair. "I didn't know you use girl shampoo."

"Ahhh! I was out of shampoo and had to borrow from Lucy! Now let me go!"

"Answer a question first. Do you like me?" Gray asked.

Natsu blushed and tried to hide his face in the sleeping bag "W-what kind of question is that…"

"A reasonable one. Now tell me the answer or I'm never letting you go."

The dragon slayer mumbled something that he couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

He turned even redder "I said: Maybe I like you.."

Gray thought for a while "Nope, not good enough, yes or no?"

"What?! B-but I answered the question!"

"Not good enough! Yes or no?" the raven demanded.

"Yes!" Natsu yelled and tried to hide his face in the sleeping bag again. "Can you let me go now?"

Gray nodded and let go of the pinkette. "You look so cute when you blush."

"I am not cute!" he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Now you're just adorable!" the ice mage sneaked up behind him and hugged him.

"Just go to sleep…" the boy blushed.

"Only if you agree to be my pillow."

"Fine!"

Gray smirked in victory and laid down with Natsu in his arms before drifting off to dreamland.

_SLAP! _

He was awaken again by a slap to the face.

"Watch where you put your hands!"

* * *

**Yay, fluff~ Don't you all just love fluffs? I really wanna participate in Gratsu week but I was too busy to write anything and not it's over! *starts to cry* It seems so fun too! **


End file.
